


Just For This Moment

by fairiesandtea



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, NOT a wicked au sorry 2 dissapoint, medda's theatre!!, thank u for reading!!!!, this is really short sorry, this was for some imagery practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairiesandtea/pseuds/fairiesandtea
Summary: Jack & Davey get into shenanigans. Kissing ensues.





	Just For This Moment

The boys had disappeared to the backstage of Medda’s theatre a long while ago, but they were still finding ways to entertain themselves. The empty playhouse was once drenched in silence, but soon become filled with laughter as the two friends tried on different costumes and toyed with Medda’s props. In that particular moment, Jack had been prancing around in a skirt far too large for him, and Davey was doubled over in laughter. 

 

“You look ridiculous, Jack.” The mentioned pursed his lips and cocked his hip, making him seem even more outrageous. Davey smiled fondly at his best friend and looked around for something to toy with. His eyes lit up when he saw a feathery boa lying next to the costume box, and wrapped it around his neck. His face scrunched when he felt the feathers tickle the nape of his neck, and turned to find Jack smiling wide. 

 

Davey draped his hand against his forehead and began to fan himself, like Medda did during some of her shows. “Daaahling, isn’t it just boiling on this day?” The combination of Davey’s affected accent and the pure outrage of the moment sent Jack to the floor, howling with laughter. Davey joined him soon after, and brought the boa down with him. Soon, they were clutching at their stomachs and watching as feather bits floated through the air. For a moment, they lie there, in complete quiet. 

 

Jack looked over at Davey, entranced by the wonder in his eyes.  _ This is it _ , Jack thought. _ If I could freeze time forever, it would be this moment _ . He sat up slightly, propping himself up on one elbow. Davey started to get up, but Jack pushed him slightly to make him stay lying down. Confused, Davey tilted his head. “I wanna remember this mo’, Dave. Just this one. Stay still.” The boy smiled and nodded, but then became incredibly aware of Jack’s hand, still resting on his chest. He felt his heartbeat speed up and he looked up, making eye contact with Jack. 

 

Blue and brown eyes locked on one another as Davey slowly rose, closing the distance between the boys. They were all too soon close enough to feel the other’s ragged breathing. Davey broke the eye contact first, but that just sent Jack’s hand to the small of his back. His breathing sped up as he tried not to focus on Jack’s cheek lying against his, lips resting just below his ear. Davey almost squeaked when he felt a nip at his ear, a tongue darting out. He turned his head to tell Jack all the reasons why this was a bad idea when his face was caught by a sturdy hand and lips were being pressed against his and  _ Oh _ . All of his words were swallowed by a small gasp. 

 

Jack could smell the newspaper ink and leather that radiated off of Davey normally, but now it was surrounding him. Creating a cloudy haze around them. He forgot all about how Davey smelled when he nudged open his mouth and tasted something slightly minty, yet fruity. Davey practically made him melt by slowly edging his tongue inside his mouth. Where the  _ hell _ did he learn to do  _ that _ ? 

 

Davey slowly broke away, smiling sheepishly. Both boys stared at each other for a moment when Davey ducked his head and Jack broke the silence. 

 

“I lied.” He said. Davey’s head snapped up, confusion and slight hurt etched onto his face. “I want to remember _ that _ moment.” Davey smiled slightly as Jack grabbed his hand and pulled him so close Davey was practically sitting on his lap. Jack intertwined their fingers and mumbled against Davey lips, “And every second after.” 


End file.
